izfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens And Fiends: Part 1: Welcome to Clamburg
Once there was a alien, named Zim, who went to the town of Clamburg to take over a fiend-maker's town, named clamburg. This, is thier story: Zim's House: Zim, Gir, Dib (Zim Reading the newspaper) Zim: Boring, boring, blah, blah WHAT!? "Girl ruling Clamburg for 1 year!?" How does she do something I can't? NOONE IS MORE SUPERIOR THAN ZIM!!!! But wait, i could use this for destroying dib! hahaha *after random rambling* Dib: *outside, in bushes* When is he gonna stop talking? Zim: What was that? Dib: *outside* NOTHING! Zim: Ok. Gir, We are going to the town of Clamburg Gir: YES SIR! WEEEHOOHEHOO! Zim: Quiet Gir! *leaves house* Dib: *behind bushes* So he's going to Clamburg, is he? Well, I'll be there too! *walks home* Dib: Zim thinks he can destroy that girl, and get the town of Clamburg? Not If I have anything to do with it! I will make sure that girl is on my side, and I get her to make some... things to destroy zim once and for all! Cab: Cab Driver, Zim, Gir. Cab Driver: Where to? Zim: the town of Clamburg! GO NOW! Gir: Teehee! I can't wait to meet Charlotte! Zim: What Charlotte? Gir: It was in the newspaper! She likes cheese! YEEHAA! And ponies! :D I can't wait to meet her! Zim: Well we're here to take over Clamburg, not meet a stupid crying worm baby human type thing. Gir: Aww... Zim: *reads sign* Clamburg, 3 seconds away. *sees clamburg* Stop, STOP! Cab Driver: *stops* Here we are! *in demonic voice* WHERES MY MONEY!? Zim: go pay him gir. Gir: yes sir! *Gives him bacon* Cab Driver: hey! This isn't money! This is bacon! You can't pay for a ride with Bacon! Gir: I MADE IT MAHSELF! Dib's House: Dib, Gaz, Professor Membrane: Dib: Dad, can I go Clamburg? Professor membrane: Why? Dib: Oh you know, same as always. Professor Membrane Puppet: To Save the earth? Dib: Yes. Professor Membrane: Bring Gaz with you! Gaz: Do I have to go with him!? Professor Membrane: Yes. Dib: *Grabs Gaz by the wrist* *Drags her across the floor* Great dad, see you later! Gaz: Let me go, or I'll make sure you will wished you were eaten by these.... fiends. Stupid name. Dib: *lets go of Gaz's wrist* ha! Gaz: *Strangles dib* YAAAA! Dib: *makes choking sounds* Professor Membrane: Gaz let go of your crazy brother! Gaz: *lets go of dib* you got lucky. Dib: I know. Clamburg: Zim, Charlotte, Gir: Zim: Clam, giant pet supplies, blah blah .Charlotte: la la la la laaaaa! Gir: Ooh! Whats that? Sounded like a squirrel! *makes squirrel noises* Charlotte: ooh! A new person! *Walks up to Zim* Hi! My names Charlotte! You must be new! Where are you from? Do you like cheese? I like gouda! Gir: ooh! You're charlotte! Charlotte: what a cute dog you have! *Pets girs head* *notices the zipper* ooh! Dogs dont wear suits. *unzips his dog suit.* Ooh! its a pony! Zim: *mumbles* idiot. Charlotte: Anyway, are you coming to school? Zim: yes, yesssss! Charlotte: pets are allowed! I bring my hamster, buttons! And Vendetta bring Grudge! What a nice bear! Zim: Vendetta! Charlotte: You know her? Shes my BEST FRIEND! Teehee! Zim: *grabs charlotte and pulls her closer* where is she? Charlotte: shes at that elementary school! *Points toward Mu Elementary School* Zim: how do i get into that school!? Charlotte: Just walk in! Zim: I see! Cab: Cab Driver, Gaz, Dib, Charlotte. Dib: STOP! *after stopping* Thanks! *exits* Cab Driver: HEY! WHERE'S MY MONEY!? Dib: Oh, there's a school. Chances are the alien-scum has already gotten into that school. Charlotte: la la la laa! Dib: Stop singing! Charlotte: ooh! You're a new person too! Gaz: I don't like you. Charlotte: Aww. Well I will make sure we're BEST FRIENDS! *Hugs gaz* Gaz: Get off me, or ill have your stupid little hairtie stuck in your throat, and you won't be able to breathe. Charlotte: Thats ok! I can hold my breath for 9 whole hours! Anyway, are you going to school? Gaz: N- Dib: YES! Lets go! Charlotte: ok! Teehee! Mu Elementary School: Zim, Mr Milk, Vendetta, Red Bird Fiend, Grudge. Zim: Hello little worm babies, im- Mr Milk: one of the new students! Please have a seat. Zim: *sits in front of Vendetta* Hello little worm-baby. Vendetta: I know who you are, that dib idiot was screaming it across the world. I AM DIB! ZIM'S A ALIEN! He says youre a alien. idiot. Zim: I know, such a silly human worm baby. Mr Milk: I think we could read books. Vendetta: isn't it time for RECESS? Red Fiend Bird: *Ba caw!* Grudge: *grunts* Mr milk: Oh, oh yes. I forgot. Class dismissed. Outside: Dib, Charlotte, Marion, Zim, Gir, Gaz, Mr Milk, Vendetta. Dib: Schools over already? Charlotte: No, Mr milk always says its recess at this time. Dib: Weird. Charlotte: But i gotta go talk to vendetta. See ya! Dib: bye! thanks. Marion: *walks over to Gaz and Dib* You need to watch out for her *points to charlotte and vendetta.* dib: Charlotte? Shes harmless. Marion: no, Vendetta! She makes things, horrible things! Ahh! *runs away* Zim: Hello, stupid parawhatever inventory! Dib: its paranormal investigator. Zim: you might as well give up, cause ive already got the fiend maker by my side. Dib: Yeah right! I wont give up.Gir: I LIKE TAQUITOS! Gaz: Im bored. Vendetta: *walks over to gaz* hi, stupid girl. Gaz: Im smarter than you. Zim: I dont believe it. Gaz: stay out of this! Mr milk: ok, its time to go home! Vendetta: I will make a fiend, to destroy Gaz! To be continued.... Notes *This story was created by Zim , one of the active administrators. *His inspiration was the idea of Making Fiends being so similar to zim, and so he thought, why not make a crossover. *This is the only episode to not feature a song. Category:Gir Filmography Category:Mr Milk Filmography Category:Vendetta Filmography Category:Marion Filmography Category:Grudge Filmography Category:Charlotte Filmography Category:Zim Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Comedy Category:Fiction Category:Aliens And Fiends